femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Femme Fatale (The Powerpuff Girls)
Femme Fatale is a very conniving supervillainess and an antagonist in Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls. She appeared in "Equal Fights", which was also her debut episode and was the main antagonist of that episode. She also had a cameo appearance in the special Powerpuff Girls Rule!. She's a bank robber and master thief who hypocritically claims feminist arguments to justify her crimes despite not knowing even the simplest facts about the woman she claims to be honored with her thefts. With shoddy reasoning, wrapped in some lies, she convinces Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to fight against men so she can continue to rob banks. Despite her misandry, her speech to the Powerpuff Girls and the designs on her costume, Femme Fatale is equally cruel to women. She stole Susan B. Anthony coins from a female bank employee broke the arm of a policewoman and stole the hairstyle of a teenage girl. She steals only Susan B. Anthony coins since all other forms of money have men on them (at the time of the series at least). At the end of the episode Equal Fights, she is promptly defeated (quite harshly) and taken to jail after the sisters tell her who the suffragist Susan B. Anthony really was. She has blonde hair and blue eyes (resembling the aforementioned teen girl, albeit slightly older with no braces) wears a white jumpsuit with multiple blue stripes, a blue mask which she conceals her eyes and headband, and white boots. After being defeated by the girls and taken in prison, she was seen in a prison uniform and a matching prison cap. Personality Femme Fatale is a very malicious and cruel misandrist who manages to con the Powerpuff Girls to turn against all men as a way to escape. She used her speech to continue her crimes. While she does hate men, she seems to show sheer disrespect to other women despite her lie to the girls and her ultra-female's lib costume, as she stole Susan B. Anthony coins from a female bank president, broke the arm of a policewoman, and copied the hairstyle of a teenage blonde girl. She also showed no sympathy towards fellow female criminals, Sedusa and Morbucks. She takes sadistic pleasure in attacking anyone who tries to stop her, both male and female. Trivia *"Femme fatale" literally means "fatal woman" in French. It's a term used to describe beautiful, but evil, women. **Despite this, she had no intent on seducing nor tempting men, mainly due to her misandry. *The symbols on her outfit and weapon are based on the symbol "♀" for the planet Venus which is named goddess Aphrodite of Greek mythology, and the symbol itself extended into the meaning of the female gender. *When she is wearing convict stripes at the end of the episode "Equal Fights", it is revealed that she has icy blue eyes. *Despite making fewer appearances in the series, she makes a couple more appearances in the book, her role of wanting revenge against the girls since they stopped her. *Femme Fatale makes references to two of the major villains: Princess Morbucks (as "that little brat") and Sedusa (as "the chick in the underwear"), as she finds both of them to be ineffective villainesses because they always end up in jail. Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misandrist Category:Prison Uniform Category:Thief Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested